


c l i c k

by sopesinmysalad (infidelrequiem)



Series: Markbum Drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bambam is sad and lonely, Computer Science Major Taehyung, F/M, Fashion Majors Yugbam, Film Student Jackson Wang, Film Student Jeon Jungkook, IT IS LOWKEY OK, Idk what more to add, Jackson is a Little Shit, Linguistics student! Mark, M/M, Marine Biology student! Jaebum, Maths Major Youngjae, Model Mark Tuan, Narcissism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Praise Kink, Student Jackson Wang, Theatre Student Jinyoung, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, but he's also Kookie's guide, but i ran out of words, bye, it is 3 am, jungkook is shy, mark is feeling himself, or Both, or date him, press f, so now i am posting in sad small chapters, someone fuck him, taehyung is feeling himself, yes they're all in the same metaphorical university that is good in all of these diverse majors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infidelrequiem/pseuds/sopesinmysalad
Summary: When things are beautiful, they must be rightfully praised.Exhibit A: Mark Tuan.Jaebum mentally presses an F for himself as he feels he is very near to D wording.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Mark Tuan/Huang Zi Tao
Series: Markbum Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766584
Kudos: 12





	c l i c k

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags and characters as the story progresses...depending on what turn it takes.

"I think...I may be a little bit of a narcissist."

"Yeah, no shit. If I looked like that, I'd be one too, and not _a little_ ."

Presently, two design students huddled over a monitor , their model for the day, a senior linguistics student, peeking at the screen from between the two younger's shoulders.

"Seriously, Mark. If you end up jobless because of your boring field , you can consider modelling as an alternative," Yugyeom, the youngest in the room and also the photographer, exclaimed, still staring in awe at his friend's shoot pictures in high-def. He'd have to thank Jackson for trusting him with his tech and lending it to him, phew!

"I will not end up jobless," Mark sighed, repeating the statement he has gotten used to by now. He straightened and walked back towards the front of the makeshift studio, to the only unoccupied chair in the room, and sprawled down on it.

"Are we done though? I'm tired and hot. I want food."

"Hot and hot..." Bambam muttered under his breath before calling out to Mark, still staring at the screen, "say, Mark? Are you sure you're not interested in dating because," he looks up, "damn, dude, can you be my boyfriend?"

Mark laughed, eyes closed, "Aren't you currently already pining after that dance major in your year? I thought you were serious about her."

"She seems to be out my league at the moment," Bambam folded his hands with a grave expression.

"And I'm not?"

"And he's not?"

Both Mark and Yugyeom spoke at the same time.

Yugyeom laughed, "Dayummmmm Mark! I would normally be annoyed at the blatant cockiness but since it's you, it's deserving. I'm all for the new and freed narcissistic Mark."

Bambam groaned, "I am not! Please, go back to the sweet Mark, Mark..."

"Who's to say I wasn't always like this? Maybe I'm just more open about it now," Mark smirked as he got up. He walked towards the door of the studio, picking up his bag and donning his denim jacket.

"I'm leaving. I'll return your clothes tomorrow, I'm too tired to change out of them now."

"I swear, Mark, do _not_ fall asleep in those! That's the least you could do! You don't know how much time we spent on those-"

"- yes, yes , I know , Bammie. Don't worry! Yugyeom, tell your friend to loosen up. He's not special, I reject everyone." Mark winked as Bambam gasped indignantly. Yugyeom just shook his head and proceeded to pack all of Jackson's equipment, being extra careful. They should treat their friend big. This equipment would've cost a lot of money that they didn't have if not for him. As Yugyeom calculated the treat out of his budget, Bambam continued grumbling about how he needed to get laid. He had been loveless and unfucked for way too long.

Meanwhile, outside their studio, Mark stood waiting on the curb. His roommate was supposedly in the area and had asked if he wanted to head to their apartment together. Who was Mark to refuse a free ride?

Mark was three minutes into killing the tiny pixel aliens on his phone when a sleek black convertible pulled up in front of him, its engine lowly revving. The driver of said car took off his shades and grinned, "What's up, hot stuff? Wanna go out for coffee sometime?" Mark rolled his eyes and threw his bag at Zitao, who scrambled to catch it, and jogged up to the passenger's seat before jumping in.

"I'm starving, can we catch a late breakfast takeaway first?"

After pulling out and onto the main road, Zitao adjusted his shades on the bridge of his nose, before responding, "Shit, you haven't eaten yet? When did you guys start anyway?"

"I ate some cereal at around 4 am, which is when we started, but that's about it. Ahhhh , I'm so tired Tao!" He slumped in his seat, throwing his arm behind Zitao's seat, then bringing it forward to poke his cheek, "Treat me?" Zitao let out a laugh, "Oh well, of course, your highness. You know you are the master of me." Zitao winked.

So, okay. Maybe Zitao wasn't just his roommate, but so what? As much as Mark wasn't interested in dating, didn't mean he wasn't interested in anything at all...and things with Tao were easy, and fun. In more ways than one.

~ ~ ~

Jaebum grimaced as he accidentally hit his head on the shelf above while getting up, then groaned as the top few books from the pile he was carrying fell off from his arms onto the floor with loud thuds. A student at the table nearest to him turned to give him a stink eye , to which Jaebum mouthed an apology in her direction. He placed the rest of the books in his arms on the table behind him and bent to pick up the ones that had fallen, rubbing at the spot at the back of his head which slightly throbbed. He had started to volunteer on and off at the college library , something to take his mind off of things, and also as a means to relax in the quiet ambience while earning some cash along the way. His roommate was a regular here and manned the checkout counter (a position Jaebum had been eyeing for the summer when he planned on working more regularly at the library - a much more chilled job than having to stack books but then, Jinyoung made everything look easy) had helped him get an on and off position as a helper there. As Jaebum moved around the concerned aisles where the remaining books needed to be returned to, he was being observed by two pairs of eyes, sitting at a table a little across the room. One intently, one exasperatingly trying to pull his friend's gaze away.

"Stop it! Oh my god, this is creepy, Jackson!" But Jackson didn't budge at Youngjae pulling at his bicep. Instead, he just muttered, "good lines" to which Youngjae got more flustered, "Jackson, stop it!" He then proceeded to cover his friend's eyes. The commotion had garnered sufficient attention as they found a figure looming next to them. Jinyoung.

"Can I help you?If you are not here to read or study or...maintain silence..."

"Aye, don't worry Jinyoungie. We're working, alright! Just got distracted momentarily by that model of a helper there. " Jackson nodded his head in Jaebum's direction, who was now stretching up to reach a shelf.

"You mean _you_ got distracted," Youngjae huffed, indignant.

Jinyoung turned slightly to look at his friend and co-worker, before sighing, "He will not agree to being in your video, Jackson. Just forget it. He doesn't like cameras." He crossed his arms, "Wait, by work, do you mean actual stuff like editing or," looking towards Youngjae," assignments? Or do you mean work as in...scouting people for your mini film?" He narrowed his eyes as Jackson grinned.

"If _you_ say yes, I'll stop coming here, honest!" Jackson smiled, wide.

" _I_ am actually here to study, please don't kick me out. Jackson just found me and tagged along the way here."

"Please," Jinyoung sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, feeling his soul age another ten years, "stop eyeing our staff. It is inappropriate ."

"That is exactly what I told-"

"-Jinyoung? I just got a message from my professor asking me to go meet up with them regarding my report. Can I leave early today? There are just fifteen minutes of my shift left anyway. I'll make it up with extra time next shift?" Jaebum had walked up to the very table and now Jackson was full blown smiling, looking pointedly between Jinyoung and Jaebum.

"Yes, yeah, sure, go ahead." Jinyoung relented, as he could feel Jackson's gaze and just wanted to shoo away Jaebum. What? He was protective, okay? That, annnnnnnd he also lowkey had a crush on Jaebum. Don’t get him wrong! It was in its final stages now, though, almost completely ebbed away, but not yet. But still.

Jaebum sighed in relief, then his gaze shifted and he noticed Jackson very pointedly looking at them.

"Umm...Hey?" He tried.

Jinyoung, annoyed, spoke anyway, without looking at Jackson, "These are my friends from school. Jackson and Youngjae. Film and Math majors, respectively."

Jackson was just waiting for this as he jumped right in, "Would you like to star in my short film?"

~~~

"You do realise how much you owe me since I'm doing all of this for you, for _free_ , right? You get to stare at and use this face, for _free_!"

Jungkook, ears a bit red, replied, "Yes, yes, of course, I know. Thanks, again. For agreeing. Jackson and I have been going kind of berserk lately in casting. He's going to be super excited when he finds out you agreed. Something about you being the-"

"-ideal type? Yes," Taehyung laughed, "I know. He's told me," then, "What do you think?"

Jungkook looked up from his phone, as he was typing away a message to his fellow film major. He and Taehyung were walking side by side towards the main campus cafe, taking advantage of their classes ending early to have some lunch as they waited to meet up with Jackson.

"Huh?"

"Am I an ideal type?" A ghost of a smile seemed to rest under Taehyung's expressions as a constant, and Jungkook felt his face heat up again. He was probably just imagining the meaning _he_ was deriving from that sentence.

"Uh- yeah. You fit the tone of the film. Your work in the other stints you've done kind of goes with the vibe." He chose to say instead. Taehyung looked at his face closely, ignoring the words he had just uttered. Then,

"Thanks. Judging by your face, I'll take that as a yes." He laughed and reached up to ruffle Jungkook's hair. Jungkook was visibly red all over his face and neck by now. He cursed internally, regretting the choice of the plain loose tshirt that rested a bit too low on his shoulders, now that he thought about it, exposing his sad vulnerable and open-as-a-book skin to be riled by his crush's words. He decided to shrug it away, like always.

_Taehyung was just a naturally flirty person_ , he repeated to himself.

"Cute."

_Oh god, someone please just help Jungkook_ -

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost !  
> Feedback is appreciated !  
> ~ <3


End file.
